Inai Satonaka
Inai Satonaka '''is the name of Toru, Van, and Shiro's mother, as well as the former wife of Rei'juro. She is a member of the Collective Vices and as such lives in the realm that is nearly impossible to reach known as Kohai Tochi. Inai is the pinnacle of evil as she has no qualms over harming her family and has devised several plans for taking down the younger members of her Clan. Appearance . Personality Inai generally projects a tough demeanor, even when facing great personal difficulty, and rarely compliments or praises people. She readily criticizes others for their faults, such as when she scolds Reijuro for not properly disposing of Azami and Haruki, as well as revealing himself to multiple people at the Satonaka-Rosenkrantz wedding. On occasion, though, Inai shows sympathy for others, comforting her subordinates for making it back to her safely after failing a mission, but this is quickly countered by her killing them in laughter. When first introduced, Inai is cynical of anyone who dreams of destroying all evil, her theory is that there will '''always be evil in the world as she puts it "Even a light of great purity and brillancy found in the most calm and serene of all places cannot prevent itself from casting a shadow". Inai has shown the same level of loyalty to her allies that she expects back in return. She is known for being able to hold a grudge for decades, letting one of her subordinates who sullied her mirror in their youth die as compensation for it when he was overrun by his opponents. Inai is also a compulsive liar, who is also known for being very decitful and extremely clever. It is said that Inai has not once told the full truth about anything in her adulthood, even lying to her underlings about the dangers that may lie ahead for them in missions. In life-threatening or important situations that involve putting someone she cares for in danger, she tends to get angry with people who disagree with her plan, even going as far to kill half of her army for threatening rebellion, in order to send the others a message. Synopsis Equipment Kunai: Instead of standing back and letting her summoned warriors fight for her, Inai is no slacker when it comes to combat. She carries around numerous amounts of kunai on her person at all times, that she weilds with deadly accuracy. Her aim is so precise that she was able to cleave a Shinigami's skull in two with a single throw before he even had time to react or knew that he had been attacked. Inai claims that she chose kunai as her secondary weapons of choice because they simply "rhymed with her name". Powers And Abilities Legendary Spiritual Power: :This ability allows Inai full access to time and space manipulation powers, this allows her to actually cut away a portion of the opponent's time, reverting them to their former states. This can cause an opponent's zanpakuto to seal itself or if used enough cause an opponent to be reverted back to their youth for a period of time. :Inai can rewind time and redo or relive moments that have already passed. This is limited as it requires more and more energy the further back she wishes to go. Those whose actions are affected by changes she makes are able to remember both experiences, although only people who know enough to think about it will be able to recognize it as anything other than déjà vu. :Regenerative Ability: Inai sends spiritual energy to a prepared area of the body and begins the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged. This disperses and stimulates the proteins of her body to increase the speed of cell division and reconstruction of cells for as long as she has enough spiritual energy. This allows her to recreate all organs and tissues as long as her brain isn't destroyed. :Senkai Banshou (全ての作成, World Creation): Inai uses this ability to see/sense the flow of spiritual energy in the immediate area which leaks out of the opponents body and back to Inai as thought waves. Using this, Inai's opponents unknowingly give away there location, targets, attacks and every thought that comes to their mind allowing Inai to calculate a perfect counter attack. Using this Inai can also know a person's personality form their thoughts, allowing her to know exactly what to say to get underneath their skin. Spirit Connection: Inai creates threads of spititual energy that are used to connect her heart to another's. As long as the two are connected, any internal damage done to Inai will also be done to the other. This ultimately means that, if she dies, so will the victim. Inai usually uses this to toy with her opponents. Mass Manipulation: She posesses the ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing her to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. Their are very few who can resist her influence as those with higher spiritual energy are far more likely to succumb to her manipulation. Telekinesis: :Spontaneous Combustion: By using telekinesis to speed up the molecules in the atmosphere to the point of heating, Inai can cause a specific location to burst into flames. By using this same method, she can speed up the molecules that a target intakes, causing inflammation in said target, giving them a feeling of burning and immense pain. Zanpakuto Nobunaga no Shiyo (織田信長の試用版, Trial Of Nobunaga) is the name of Inai's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a pair of twin kunai that she carries in her hair along with a standard pair of kunai as well. The odd sealed appearance of Nobunaga no Shiyo often causes many opponents to be caught off-guard. Shikai: To release Inai holds the kunai in her hands and twirls them betwen her fingers. It is then released with the phrase "Claim This Great Land As Your Domain." The land around her erupts in a blaze of spiritual fire and as it is being released the blade grows to the size of a wakizashi. :Shikai Special Ability: In her Shikai, Following Nobunaga Oda's desire to conquer all the land under heaven and then heaven itself, Inai's Shikai revolves around the manipulation of an army. This means that Inai is able to store and summon the souls of deceased individuals to aid her in battle, mainly Koga Kuchiki. The ability of Nobunaga no Shiyo can also act as a means of transportation, allowing her to recall the summoned individual for her to later release onto the battlefield. The souls summoned by this ability are unaffected by spiritual nullifying abilities as the captured shinigami are protected by a barrier that rejects any spell or ability that tries to cancel their spiritual energy, reflecting it back towards it source. Bankai:'' ''While it hasn't yet been revealed, the form Inai takes has been seen when she was intimidating many of her underlings briefly in a show of dominance.